Complejo de Furrsecucion
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Una traduccion de la historia de 500 Metric Tonnes of Palladium. Lo que sucede cuando Corneria se interesa en las relaciones intragalacticas.


- Este puede ser el momento más importante de nuestra especie, Fox

Dijo el General Pepper con solemnidad mientras el elevador ascendía hacia la cima de la Ciudadela, el corazón de la comunidad Galáctica. Una comunidad que posee una cantidad absurda de especies, todas distintas pero con algo que aportar a la galaxia… y jugosos tratados comerciales. Pero como en todo, hay un pequeño problema, para tener esos tratados, se necesita ser miembro de la Comunidad Galactica y para ser parte de la comunidad, necesitas serle útil a la misma… eso o ser un miembro del Concejo; las razas que toman las desciciones mas importantes para la galaxia.

- No quiero que hagas nada que ponga en riesgo la solicitud de Corneria para entrar en el Concejo o tu solicitud para ser un Espectro

Los Espectros son los agentes paramilitares del Concejo, sobra decir que están por encima de la ley y son muy rudos, justo el tipo de cosas que Foz adora.

Fox McCloud simplemente hiso girar sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento y respondió:

- Se preocupa demasiado, general. Estoy seguro que esta reunión es solo una formalidad, entraremos, diremos cositas lindas y eso es todo

Su falta de interés por esa "formalidad" irrito al general.

- Mira, Fox, si llegamos a ser miembros del Concejo de la Ciudadela, podremos ser parte de una comunidad enorme. Por mucho tiempo nos hemos mantenidos encerrados en nuestra diminuta parte de la galaxia, ignorantes de lo que sucede más allá de ella. ¡Así que si no digas nada estúpida para arruinarlo! ¡No hables a menos que te pregunten algo específicamente a ti!

- Si, general- respondió Fox molesto y girando sus ojos nuevamente.

El elevador se detuvo y ambos entraron en las magníficas habitaciones del Concejo,q ue vibran con vida vegetal y Fuentes que rodean escaleras para simbolizar la altura de la galaxia, toda una vision para Pepper… Foz no estaba ni un poco impresionado.

- Que decadente. Prefiero estar en la estacion Beltino a este ridículo sobre explotado centro comercial

Pepper se detuvo y miro a Fox con ira.

- Beltino es como una chatarra comparado con este lugar. ¡Deberias de sentirte honrado de que hayamos sido invitados a este lugar! ¡Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, Fox, pero hay mucho prejuicio contra nuestra raza!

- Como sea, solo quiero que me den de alta como Espectro para empezar disparar por todo el lugar sin tener consecuencias

Pepper batallo para mantenerse calmado y no darle una bofetada a Fox, despues simplemente continuo su camino hasta llegar hasta el balcón de los Concejales, sin mirar al mercenario. En total eran tres concejales: Un Turiano, un Salariano, una Asari , cada uno con una mirada despectiva para Pepper. Esto en cierta forma le desagrada, pasó por muchas dificultades para conseguir esta reunión y piensa llevarla de principio a fin… aun cuando puede escuchar "Malditos y sucios furries" entre los susurros de los tres concejales.

El General realmente nunca comprendió el odio dirigido hacia la gente de Cornelia. Solo llevaban un año recorriendo la Ciudadela y ya eran la raza más odiada por los habitantes de la titánica estación, inclusive los Qurianos los odiaban más que a los Geth y los Geth los obligaron a huir de su planeta y hacerlos nómadas del espacio. El odio habia llegado a tal magnitud, que a los habitantes de Corneria se les recomendaba ir en grupos para evitar ser atacados o algo peor.

La primera en hablar fue la Concejal Asari:

- Contrario a nuestro buen juicio… -la Asari mira Pepper y suspira-… ahora damos por iniciada esta reunión del Concejo para permitir la entrada del sistema Leyland en el mismo, de forma análoga, se tomaran pruebas para evaluar el desempeño de Fox McDonald para su posible ingreso a los Espectros

- Eh, disculpe, en realidad es Sistema Lylat y McCloud, tendrá que disculpar a mi secretario, es un idiota y tiende a equivocarse un poco cuando lo obligo a escribir los reportes. Un hombre ocupado como yo no puede molestarse con esas cosas

Los tres concejales cerraron sus ojos y por primera vez en sus vidas pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo "Udina tiene suerte de no tener que ver esto". El primero en abrir los ojos fue el Concejal Turiano, un hombre estricto y muy disciplinado de una cultura que valora el honor, del tipo de gente que causa problemas burocráticos.

- Convertirse en un miembro del Concejo es una gran responsabilidad. Se espera que los miembros del Concejo aporten con ayuda militar y económica a la comunidad galáctica cuando se es requerida y deben probar que son dignos de realizar decisiones que afectan trillones de vidas. De acuerdo con la información que tenemos de su planeta, usted, General Pepper, es la única figura de poder política y militar en todo Corneria. Como he de suponer, usted también está al tanto de que el Concejo no aprueba las dictaduras militares

- ¡E-eso no es verdad!- dijo Pepper dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás- ¡Puede que sea la cabeza del gobierno y el líder militar, pero no somos una dictadura! ¡El único motivo por el que no permito elecciones u otro mecanismo es porque la gente puede llegar a elegir a alguien que no es tan responsable como yo y aun que haya encarcelado a mis oponentes políticos, créame, fue por su propio bien!

Los Concejales se miraron unos a otros y por uno par segundos, Pepper juro haberlos visto menear sus cabezas en desaprobacion. El Concejal Salariano tomo la palabra.

- Recientemente su planeta experimento un conflicto militar, ¿Podría por favor explicar lo que aconteció en el Sistema Lylat y en Corneria?

Por fin, ahora Pepper podría hablar con orgullo, ¿puesto que mayor momento de gloria en toda la historia de Corneria ha sido más grande que la derrota de la Armada Venomiana?

- Hace algún tiempo… -Pepper sonríe y mira a los tres Concejales-… uno de nuestros mejores científicos, un hombre llamado Andros, fue exiliado de Corneria porque sus experimentos eran muy peligrosos. Lo mandamos hacia el planeta Venom, donde creíamos que la atmosfera toxica lo mataría, pero de algún modo sobrevivió y comenzó a crear un ejército. Unos años después, trato de invadir el planeta y de no ser por las acciones de Fox McCloud y su equipo Star Fox, habríamos sido totalmente destruidos

Hubo un silencio incómodo y entonces el Concejal Turiano dijo:

- ¿Entonces nos está diciendo que toda su fuerza militar fue derrotada por un solo hombre, que a su vez, fue derrotado por solo cuatro mercenarios? ¿Eso es lo que está diciendo, "General"?

Esas palabras se sintieron como un ancla que ahogo su orgullo, no esperaba esa respuesta. Ahora parecía que las fuerzas armadas de Corneria eran totalmente ineptas y Pepper sabe que eso no es verdad.

- Si, bueno…. Andros… él… él era un tipo muy fuerte… ¡Y MUY LISTO TAMBIEN!... si, muy listo… además… él… ah… tenia esta enorme armada y… Miren, estoy seguro que Fox puede explicarlo mejor; él fue el que lo derroto

Los ojos de Fox se abrieron de golpe, realmente no quiere hablar.

- Mi batalla con Andros es todo lo que necesitan ver para considerarme uno de sus agentes

- Por favor, descríbala

- Bueno, primero volé mi Arwing hacia su base subterránea, disparando entre sus defensas hasta que alcance a Andros, pero en ese instante se transformó en una cabeza gigante que trato de comerse mi nave. Por suerte, logre evitar eso y dispare hasta destruir su cabeza pero después revelo su verdadera forma que era una especie de cerebro flotante y después de matarlo, el fantasma de mi padre me guio fuera de la base y todo exploto… ¡FUE GENIAL!

Esta vez el silencio duro aún mucho más y solo fue interrumpido despues de casi cinco minutos por la toz de alguien en algún pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Ya… ya veo- dijo la Concejal Asari arqueando una ceja.

- Prosigamos… -el Turiano se rasco las mandíbulas y después volvió a hablar- … realmente cuestiono la calidad de sus ejércitos, General. Durante un ejercicio con la Flota de la Ciudadela, una de sus naves se salió de curso y… - el Turiano tomo aire para acumular su paciencia-… ¡Y voló directo hacia un Sol! ¡¿Cómo sucedió tal cosa?!

Pepper suspiro, en cuanto regrese a Corneria le dará a palos a su secretario.

- Bueno, el asunto con los sole…eh… es que son muy escurridizos, no sabes cuándo te van a salir por delante

- ¿Escurridizo?- pregunto el Concejal Salariano sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Si

- ¿Un sol?- repitió el mismo Concejal.

- S-si

El Salariano sintió ganas de golpearse su cabeza contra su podio pero su fuerza de voluntad lo detuvo. La Asari suspiro y retomo la palabra.

- Hay un asunto que me gustaría que me aclarara… -la Concejal Asari se aclara la garganta-… ¿Por qué pusieron una fachada sobre el Riel de Masa de su sistema, lo renombraron "Puerta Orbital Beltino" en un intento para convencernos de que ustedes la construyeron?

- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!- Pepper estaba empezando a sentir la ira salir por su peleja- ¡Además, no es como si hallamos lastimado a alguien…!

- … Pudieron haber destruido el Riel… -dijo el Salariano con sus brazo cruzados

- …. ¡si quisiéramos podriamos crear nuestros propios Rieles! …- continúo Pepper ignorando al Salariano.

- … y si se destruye un Riel, se libera tanta energía que pueden destruir sistemas solares completos…

- … ¡¿Pero para que molestarse construyendo uno si ya tenemos uno?!- finalize Pepper.

- Me está ignorando, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el Salariano a los otros dos Concejales.

Para estos momentos, el General Pepper tenía el presentimiento que la reunión no iba bien, pero tal vez con el paso del tiempo, los Concejales se darían cuenta que Corneria tiene mucho que ofrecerle a la Galaxia. El Concejal Turiano toma la palabra.

- Queremos que nos aclare las terribles decisiones tomadas en el diseño de sus naves de combate

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Pepper desafiante, en su mente, no hay mejor nave de guerra que las de Corneria.

- La barreras Kineticas y de energía de sus naves, por alguna extraña razón, solo se activan cuando se realiza una "barrida de barril". Por favor, explique la razón detrás de una decisión como esta

- ¡Bah!- Pepper movió su mano en desaprobación- ¡Son activadas por una barrida de alerones, no una barrida de barril, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes! Además, si las barreras estuvieran activadas todo el tiempo, entonces los pilotos se volverían dependientes de ellas y empezarían a hacerse suaves. Tiene mucho sentido… ¡en serio!

Para desgracia de las dos partes, la reunion aun no terminaba. Pepper podía sentir la humillación aun mas en las puntas de sus bigotes que cualquier otra cosa que ha sentido en su vida. El Concejero Salariano tomo la palabra, ha sabiendas de que iba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

- Debo traer a la mesa la situación económica del Sistema Lylat, la verdad es que poseen una economía sumamente débil y sus planetas no poseen minerales ni recursos naturales explotables en sus planetas

- ¡Eso es culpa de su "Comandante Shepard", el desgraciado llego al sistema y se robó Quinientas toneladas métricas de Paladio y solo nos dijo "Jaja, ahora es mi Paladio"!- Pepper cerro sus puños enfurecido- ¡¿Para qué demonios necesita tanto paladio?! ¡Debí decirle donde meterse ese Paladio!

- General, está sobrepasándose- dijo la Concejera Asari con una voz fuerte, casi gritando- El Comandante Shepard es un héroe de la Ciudadela y la Galaxia. ¿Quién se cree que es para cuestionar la utilidad que le dé al paladio u otros metales?

- Bueno, no es correcto… ¡Y en cuanto a su comentario sobre nuestra economía, le aseguro que es fuerte! ¡¿Entonces porque el año pasado nuestra deuda incremento solo por Trescientos mil billones y medio de créditos, en oposición a los seiscientos billones y medio del año pasado?! Leí en algún lado que la inflación es un signo de que la economía está creciendo, así que nuestro ritmo de 500% de inflación por mes es muestra de que nuestra economía esta… uh… ¡Creciendo!

Fox pudo ver lo que Pepper no, esto no iba a llevarlos a ningun lado, asi que le hablo en voz muy baja a su general y dijo:

- Acéptelo, General, estos burócratas no nos van a dar nada. Dejemos de perder el tiempo

- ¡Descuida, muy pronto verán la razón!

Nuevamente, la desgracia cayó sobre ambos cuando el Turiano decidio tomar el segundo punto de la reunion: El Ascenso de Foz McCloud a agente del Concejo.

- Su solicitud de incluir a Fox McCloud en los Espectros es escandaloso. Puede que usted no lo sepa, General, pero Fox y su "equipo" tienen una terrible reputación en el Espacio de la Ciudadela, casi tan mala como todos los piratas de los Sistemas Terminus, los cuales a propósito, cuentan esta historia para divertirse: Hace tres semanas, en el sistema Alpha Orionis, Fox y su equipo tenían la misión de combatir piratas… ¡Y terminaron volando un Sol! ¡¿Podría explicar cómo sucedió eso, Sr. McCloud?!

Nunca en su vida la mirada de Pepper había sido más furiosa que en ese preciso instante, Fox juro que pudo escuchar el sonido de óxido mientras el General movía su cuello para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto, Fox?! ¡¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para hacer estallar un Sol?!

- Como usted dijo, General, los Soles son escurridizos

Esto claramente resulto ser demasiado para el Concejal Turiano:

- ¡Suficiente! El reporte de las actividades del Equipo Star Fox es una letania de tonterías y de actividades criminales. El que llaman Falco Lombardi, fue encarcelado por secuestra cargamentos de la revista Fornax…

- … ¿la revista pornográfica que tiene Hanars, medusas, haciéndolo con Asaris?...- pregunto el Concejal Salariano asqueado.

- …¡Oh por la Diosa!- respondio la Asari cubriendo su rostro con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Otro llamado Peppy Hare fue arrestado por causar conmoción publica por estar gritando cosas idiotas como "Haters gonna Hate" o "Do a Barrell Roll". Oh pero eso no es todo, uno de los miembros de su equipo, un tal Slippy Toad, está en C-Sec por haber corrido desnudo y en estado de embriagues!

- El Viejo Slippy… - Fox se rio en voz baja-… el tipo mas agradable que puedas conocer, pero un solo trago y se vuelve loco

Pepperse ya no lo soporto por mas tiempos y saco su pecho, junto sus hombros y se preparo para dar uno de sus épicos discursos.

- ¡Ya tengo suficient, Concejeros! ¡Insultar a los héroes del Sistema Lylat es ir demasiado Lejo! ¡Vinimos con la esperanza de ampliar nuestros conocimientos de la galaxia, pero solo obtuvimos insultos y mas mierda anti Furry! ¡Si alguno de ustedes, burócratas calienta sillas, se molestara en poner pie en Corneria, verían lo maravillosa que es, vibrante con vida y gente brillante y apasionada que están listos para ofrecer su ayuda a la comunidad Galactica, pero no tendrán esa oportunidad por su maldito prejuicio! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a no reconocer nuestra grandeza?! ¡Nosotros los Cornerianos somos la especie más grande de toda la galaxia, tal vez del universo, o al menos lo seriamos de no ser por gente como ustedes que mantiene al Furry en el suelo! ¡Gente que promueve la Furrsecusion!

Puede que Pepper se si entera como el más grande macho del universo en ese instante, pero Fox sintió horror al escuchar al General, sus discursos no eran presicamente los mejores… y parecía que no iba a detenerse.

- ¡Este hombre, Fox McCloud, representa lo mejor de nosotros! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No porque es el más valiente, no porque es el mas honorable, sino porque él ha matado a más gente que nadie más y ese es el significado de ser un Espectro, matar a mucha gente antes de que te maten! ¡Él es como una estrella fugas, una estrella que brilla mas que cualquier otra, entonces explota en una catastrófica supernova que aniquila todo en su camino y entonces se hace un agujero negro que lo devora todo en una espiral de la muerte! ¡Ustedes dicen que el Comandante Shepard es un héroe de la Galaxia, pero Fox es cinco veces mas héroe que él! ¡Ha matado cinco veces mas personas que él, ha destruido cinco veces más sistemas que él y se ha acostado cinco veces con más mujeres extraterrestres que él!

- En realidad eso no es…- Fox no termino la oración.

- … ¡Pero lo que lo hace un verdadero Espectro, es que su nave puede llevar cinco veces más Paladio que la Normandía! ¡Y si eso no lo hace un excelente candidato para ser un Espectro, entonces no sé qué lo hará!

La sonrisa de Peppers se pinto en su rostro como esperando un aplauso pero en su lugar solo recibió silencio y mirada fulminantes. Desde luego, el Turiano es el que decide terminar este circo.

- General Pepper, ese tiene que ser el discurso más incompetente y absurdo que se ha escuchado en los salones del Concejo. Cualquier actividad imaginable, sin importar los trivial o sin sentido que sea, es infinitamente preferible a estar de pie aquí y escucharlo a usted. Los minutos de esta reunión serán sellados en el interior de los archivos más recónditos de la Ciudadela y nunca se hará públicos, puesto si cualquier hombre, mujer o niño los escuchara, desperdiciaría su valioso tiempo. En cuanto a su petición, no solo no le otorgamos la membresía al Concejo y la unión de Fox McCloud a los Espectros, también les prohibimos a toda su especie de poner pie en el Espacio de la Ciudadela; del mismo modo, prohibimos que cualquier especie bajo la jurisdicción de la Ciudadela, viaje al sistema Lylat bajo la pena de tortura. No son dignos de estar en el Concejo, no son dignos de pisar la ciudadela… demonios… ¡Ni siquiera son dignos de comer basura con los Batarianos en los Sistemas Terminus! ¡Esta reunión se ha terminado y ahora, si me disculpan, iré a darme una ducha!

Mientras los Concejales se alejan, Pepper mira a Foc y le grita:

- ¡Esto es tú culpa, Fox! ¡Nos condenaste a ser una especie en un sistema subdesarrollado!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que hice?

- Eres… Eres… ¡Eres demasiado Furry! ¡Activaste sus prejuicios contra nuestra gente al instante que pisaste el salón, debí haber propuesto a Slippy en lugar de ti!- Peppers suspiro, un mal día para Corneria- Vamos, voy a necesitar una tonelada de Brandy Helado de Serrice antes de abandonar esta maldita estación espacial!

Desde ese dia, ninguna especie a visitado el sistema Lylat, su ubiacion fue borrado de los mapas de navegación. No es que esto fuese una gran pérdida para la galaxia, no había ningún buen motivo para ir a ese lugar. Ningún planeta digno de consideración, ninguna mujer interesante que llevarse a la cama, y lo peor de todo, no hay ni un solo mineral que valga la pena. Un sitio aburrido sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Todo el credito para 500 Metric Tonnes of Palladium.


End file.
